fairytailuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Arianna De Santo
Appearance Arianna is a young woman in her early 40's with short, ghost white hair that she keeps cut to the base of her neck. He bangs hang down just below her shinning golden eyes and frames her small, circular face. Her hair color almost matches her pearl white skin tone. She claims her unusual skin tone is due to growing up in a cold climate, although her experimentation with her magic, or perhaps just a genetic disorder are more likely indications. Her cloths consist of a skin tight dress, the night black color of which contrasts her own white skin tone. The dress reaches down to her knees and has a silver zipper along the front, center of the dress. Over the dress she wears a dark purple jacket with a fur collar and cuffs. The jacket has red inner lining and golden zipper. She can often be seen wearing a pair of high heeled, black boots that she moves around in with little to no effort, accenting her practice in walking in them since she was younger. Personality Calm, collected, intelligent. These three words best describe Arianna in short. From a young age Arianna has been intent on learning as much as possible about the magic world. Not only does she enjoy it, she has often described the feeling of wanting to learn more as her motivation in life, second only to her drive to eradicate all dark mages. She views the world as something precious that should be protected, and she is willing to do anything for innocent people. She values her closest friends over all, including Nero Darius and Gabriel Rayos. Both of which were her classmates in school, although she is unaware of Nero's current position as a dark mage. Her value of friendship and justice is matched only by her intelligence. Studying from a young age to be a quick learner, incredible strategist and a natural born leader. As a kid she often tried to become team leaders in sports and even into her teen and adult years her sheer confidence and ability to motivate others has made her a natural leader. She is capable of motivating people even when they are feeling tired or depressed. Her ability to do this has garnered her a high amount of respect from her fellow mages and those she leads. Her confidence and collected behavior however, come from a deep seated insecurity in her actions. She often times second guesses herself after doing something, always wondering if it was the right choice. History Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Natural Abilities Magic Abilities Fire Magic Fire Magic (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō): The second magic that Arianna learned to use. An elemental, caster magic that allows Arianna to rapidly increase the temperature of the ethernano particles around her to produce the magics namesake element of fire. From that point on Arianna can freely manipulate the flames that she creates, from their size, shape, temperature and even the effects of the fire itself. Her style of fire magic focuses more on Ranged attacks and overwhelming her opponents with extreme heat and blasts of fire. Light Magic Sword Magic Equipment Trivia *Arianna's Image is Jeanne D'Arc's Shinjuku attire from Fate Category:Mages Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Caster Magic Users Category:Legal Mages